


【锤基】ABO孕期小甜饼

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基短篇（正常向） [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 四章完结  现代AU，已经在工作的Thor/还在上大学的Loki（俩人是兄弟）整体傻白甜，就是那种...Loki在19岁未婚先孕的梗……有点恶趣味！





	【锤基】ABO孕期小甜饼

01

自从这对他们坦诚心意，从兄弟变为情侣，开始同居已经有小半年了。  
Loki十九岁生日的晚上，Thor向父母出柜，说了自己和弟弟的事，结果被Odin胖揍了一顿，让他滚出去，Thor索性在Loki的大学附近租了公寓，一边上班一边照顾弟弟，Loki的课业不重，只有在结课时才忙一阵，两个人的生活幸福美满。  
Thor变成了一个有了家室的典型Alpha，作为比Loki大了六岁的兄长，他努力工作，用较高的收入维持着他们的家，每天接送Loki去学校，不加班时就按时回家做饭，他的厨艺差强人意，不过Loki倒是毫无怨言，每次都很给面子地吃下，还客套地夸赞几句。  
今晚和以往没什么不同，Loki倚在床头看书，Thor则躺在床上，美滋滋地抚摸着Loki的身体，他都把Loki养胖了——他们同居不过半年，在他的悉心照料下，Loki棱角分明的脸颊上有了一点肉，身体也有些圆润，让一直心疼弟弟太瘦的Thor满足极了。最近Loki对于做爱的兴致不高，Thor只能通过摸摸自己的弟弟解解馋，他偷偷把Loki的睡衣掀起来，在Loki的小腹上摸来摸去，以前那里平坦极了，只带着一点肌肉的线条，现在倒是鼓起来一些，手感还比脂肪硬一些，Thor觉得怪怪的——  
Loki已经把书放下了，默默盯着Thor按在他小腹上的手，他的Alpha在自己肚子上摸来摸去，让他不耐烦地挑起眉毛，“怎么了？”  
“你这里不太对劲，”Thor用手掌盖过Loki有了一点弧度的小腹，“是不是生病了？”  
“噢，”Loki不冷不淡地回应着，嘴角却带了一分笑意，“我其实在想，你什么时候才能发觉。”  
“发觉什么？”  
Loki脸上的笑意越来越大，却不是以往恶作剧得逞般的坏笑，而是很温柔的笑容，他的手盖住了Thor的手掌，让Alpha感受着他的腹部，“我怀孕了，三个多月了。”  
“什么……”Thor张大了嘴，在一开始，他不知道自己听到了什么，又过了几秒，他缓过来了，目瞪口呆地盯着Loki，“真的？”  
“真的。”Loki耸耸肩，挪动着Thor的手，让他的手掌压在正确的位置上，那里的皮肤比其他地方热一点，目前还有点早，感受不到孩子的心跳，不过身为自己的Alpha，Thor不可能察觉不到的。  
金发男人吞咽了一下，害怕自己的手掌抓痛了Loki，连忙把手抽了出去，这个消息让他的脑子烧了起来，野火沿着他的脑子一路烧进心口，让他张口结舌，话都说不出来，手脚倒是因为恐惧发凉，Loki还那么小，才十九岁，甚至还算得上是个孩子，这也太早了！  
“什么时候的事？”Thor小心翼翼地问他，Loki已经把睡衣盖了回去，手指习惯用地放在地自己腹部，他思考了一下，决定诚实回答，“上次发情期，有一回你没戴套。”  
是有这么回事，当时他们把家里的避孕套用完了，Thor强忍着欲望打算去买，结果Loki不让他走，“我吃药就好了。”因为发情期，Loki的脸颊都烧成了粉红色，用修长的腿夹住Thor的腰，把自己缠在他身上，无论如何都不松开。  
Thor自以为Loki为他吃了事后补救的避孕药，心中满是愧疚地打扫了一个月家里的卫生，结果没想到那个小混蛋根本没吃：“你当时不是说要……”  
“我忘了，”Loki打断他，“我都被你操傻了，怎么可能还记得这种事。”看着Thor崩溃的脸，他突然有点生气了，“所以你现在开始怪我了，你不想要孩子？”  
“我想要！”Thor连忙解释道，他把Loki拖回床上躺好，抱住了Loki的腰，直视着他的绿眼睛，“我只是觉得太早了，弟弟，你还这么小……”  
“是啊，我还这么小，你竟敢和我做爱，做了整整一年。”Loki发出了一声嘲讽的笑，“你想说什么，一次性说完。”  
Thor的手搭在Loki腰侧，审视着Loki的脸，现在的Loki已经不是当年那个跟在身后的小弟弟了，他身体修长，脸上也褪去了少年时期的稚嫩，但Thor还是有些无法接受，“我是说，你才十九岁，在你长大了，更成熟一点之后，我们会有很多孩子，现在真的太早了……”  
Loki不可置信地翻了个白眼，挣脱了Thor的怀抱，把床头上的iPad拿出来点了几下，然后拍到了Thor脸上，发出噼啪的打脸声。  
Thor拿起了iPad，上面是一篇关于流产过程的科普，分几个阶段的，开头两个月内的药物流产，Loki已经不能用了，所以他开始认真地往下查看，过了一会儿就因为恐惧，脸上的表情扭曲起来。  
Loki躺在Thor身旁，捂着嘴窃笑，他天不怕地不怕的Alpha哥哥躺在床上，被一篇科普吓得浑身发抖，金发男人汗如雨下，脸色从涨红变得苍白，紧紧咬着牙齿，好像被人掏出了内脏。之前Thor打比赛时受伤缝针时，Loki也从没看过他如此害怕的模样。科普里还贴心地附上了配图，一想到这些冷冰冰的仪器有可能要用到自己的弟弟身上，Thor就快爆炸了，他不停喘息着，好像即将被这些可怕的东西吓到窒息而死，Loki忍不住发出了笑声，“需要我给你戴个呼吸器吗？你看起来已经快不行了。”  
Thor把iPad放在了床头上，仰躺着调整自己的呼吸，Loki还凑在他耳边说风凉话，“等孩子出生之后，我会告诉他，他Alpha父亲是被活活吓死的。”  
“弟弟”Thor绝望地闭上眼，呼唤着Loki，Loki很快就乖乖地凑了过去，把自己埋在Thor的怀抱里，Thor的掌心里都是汗，把Loki的睡衣都弄湿了。  
“我们把孩子留下来。”Thor坚定地说，Loki也不由得微笑起来，在一开始他就知道会这样，Thor从来都无法拒绝他。  
Thor把脑袋枕在Loki侧颈上，认真地向他保证，“我一定会做个好爸爸。”Loki冲他点点头，对于这点没什么可怀疑的。  
“我真不敢想象，”Thor把手放在床单上擦了擦，再度抚摸上Loki的腹部，“你怀孕了。”  
“嗯。”Loki感受着来自他的Alpha的抚摸，“你怀孕了。”Thor又说了一次，他小心吻了一下Loki的嘴角，然后轻轻的吻落在了Loki的下巴和脖颈，“你怀孕了……”  
“你究竟要重复多少遍？”Loki假装有些不耐烦，但其实他不讨厌这样，因为一个意外的惊喜，比他成熟很多的哥哥突然变成了一个孩子，懵懂地摸着他的肚子，像个复读机般只知道重复这一句话。这个画面他已经想了很久了，一直憋着不告诉对方就是为了这一刻。  
Thor在Loki锁骨上落下的吻一路往下，金发男人钻进了被子里，解开了Loki睡衣的纽扣，直到他如愿以偿地亲上Loki的腹部，那里还不是很明显，只有一点小小的弧度，以后这个弧度会变得更大，里面孕育着他们的孩子，一想到这个画面，Thor就笑出了声，身体也被笑声带得微微发抖，被窝就像个蠕动的大面包。  
“热死了，”Loki抱怨着Thor的亲吻，伸手抓住Thor的发辫，把金发男人拖了出来，他把Thor的手摆好，像以前一样枕在自己脑下，绿眼睛里倒映出Thor的脸。  
Thor冲着他傻笑，又情不自禁地重复了一遍，“你怀孕了——我要当爸爸了。”  
“我也是，”Loki笑着回复他，伸手把床头灯拉上，“快睡吧，明天我还有早课。”  
Thor又凑过去亲了Loki几下，这次Loki终于不耐烦了，在黑暗中用手捂住了Thor的嘴，“你弄得我浑身都是口水。”  
“我没有，”金发男人狡辩着，“我很小心的！”  
“知道了。”Loki点点头，闭上了眼睛。  
Thor消停了一阵，不过五分钟，他就再度张开嘴，“需不需要我向学校请假？”“你身体状况怎么样？”“我陪你去医院检查？”  
“学校那边没问题，我身体很好，下次再一起去检查，”Loki一次性回复了他的所有问题，“你能别再烦我了吗？”  
Thor委屈地小声嘀咕，“我很担心你……”他又凑过去，这次吻上了Loki的额头，“你以后不准瞒着我了。”  
“以后？”Loki皱起了眉头，伸手缠住了Thor的肩膀，“你还想要多少个孩子？”  
“我不知道，很多个吧，我猜。”Alpha说出了自己的愿望，Loki对此不置可否，“等这个生下来再说，现在别烦我了，快睡。”  
Thor再度亲了一下Loki的嘴，才终于安静下来，他用额头抵住了Loki的额头，掌心盖在了Loki腹部上，两个人共享着一片呼吸。  
“很热。”Loki无奈地抱怨了一句，但他没有拒绝Thor的碰触，两个人一起睡着了。

02

“我们的项目已经告一段落，接下来有谁想请假吗？”Selvig敲了敲桌面，引起三位学生们的注意。  
“我和Jane约好了去加州玩，”Darcy笑嘻嘻地说，“我们请假两周。”  
“Loki呢？”Selvig望向正在吃沙拉的黑发学生，对方仍然在细嚼慢咽，仿佛吃饭是世界上最重要的事。  
“他肯定不请假，”Jane用叉子指着Loki，“我很少见到比我还努力的人了，你真该休息一会儿。”  
“我请假。”Loki瞥了她一眼，“需要六个月。”  
“那么久？”Darcy眯着眼睛望向他，“这样和办理休学有什么区别？”Loki眨眨眼，“我今年的学分都修满了，没必要办理休学，走一下Omega协会的流程就好。”  
Jane和Darcy都是Beta，Omega协会着实和他们没什么关系，于是一时半会没有理解，他们的导师倒是经验丰富一些，此时眼神复杂地盯着Loki，“你……”  
“我怀孕了，”Loki耸耸肩，“反正你们俩早晚也会知道，干脆现在说。”  
Jane嘴角的奶油块掉到了桌面上，Darcy则更加夸张，她被嘴里的咖啡呛到，咳了几秒后全部喷在了Selvig的裤子上，Selvig无奈地抽出纸巾擦自己的裤子。  
他们倒是全都知道Loki是个Omega的事实，也知道他有个帅得天怒人怨的男友，不过Loki平时实在太过冷淡，毫无Omega甜蜜可爱的姿态，再加上他的身形也较为修长，大家早就习惯把他当Beta看待。甚至还有学妹误认为他是个Alpha，努力追求过他，谁让Loki身上一直带着一股充满侵略性的、属于Thor气味呢。  
Selvig其实也有些吃惊，很多Omega都会早婚早育，在上学期间未婚先孕的也有一些，但是十九岁、未婚先孕这几个词和一向强硬的Loki扯上关系，就变成得十分诡异，让他们怀疑自己活在某个荒诞剧里。  
“几个月了？”Jane试探性地望了一眼Loki的腹部，结果他穿了宽松的针织衫，什么都看不出来。  
“目前快到四个月了……”Loki的回答被Darcy打断，“怪不得你最近一直穿这种松垮垮的衣服，”Darcy一边擦着自己眼镜上的咖啡一边激动地说，“你还开始健康饮食了，天，我真不敢想象你有孩子的模样！”  
Loki冲她翻了个白眼，“我又不会给你看我的孩子，”他转头望向了仍然在擦裤子的Selvig，“所以我可以顺利请假吗？”  
“当然，”Selvig抽了几张新的纸巾，开始擦拭自己腰带，“你带着你的男友去申请一下，文件下来后我会给你签字的。”  
“好，谢谢。”Loki说完后就开始继续吃饭了，其余几个人已经完全丧失了食欲，呆坐在一旁望着他，说实话，Loki其实还挺享受他们吃惊的神情的。

晚些时候，Thor来接他，Loki坐在副驾驶上小憩，回家后Thor把他送进了屋，“请假怎么样？”  
“我递交申请了，这周五和协会面谈，我自己去就好。”  
“我想和你一起去。”Thor期待地望着他，这件事无关Alpha宣布主权的本能，他只是不想错过Loki孕期的每个阶段。独自一人办理请假手续的怀孕Omega，其他人一定会在Loki身旁议论纷纷，只是一想这个场景，就让他觉得难过。  
Loki很快就明白了Thor在想什么，“这种事情里Alpha不出场的确有点奇怪，但我觉得前养兄陪着我去更奇怪。”  
Thor挑起眉毛来望着他，Loki躺上了床，抓住了Thor的领带，轻声在他耳边说，“你想让全校都知道，我怀了我哥哥的孩子吗？”  
金发男人的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度撑起了裤子，抵在了Loki大腿上，Thor喘着粗气，强忍着欲望撑起了自己的身体，防止自己擦枪走火，给Loki造成不必要的负担，Loki倒是自满地撑着手臂，欣赏着他哥哥痛苦的模样，他把Thor的衬衫下摆拉出来，伸进微微发凉的双手，从男人形状分明的腹肌一直摸到胸口，捂在Thor突突跳动的左胸上。  
“Loki……”Thor皱着眉头看了他一眼，Loki的手指正在抚摸着他的胸肌，搞得他又痒又热。他的弟弟在他身下张开腿，用眼神示意他得到了许可。  
Thor把Loki的裤子脱掉，手指抚摸着Loki饱满的臀肉，他的弟弟还是不太希望被同学发现怀孕，已经连续几周都穿着宽松的羊毛衫了，此时这件宽大的衣服下摆搭在Loki大腿上，让Loki显得比实际年龄还要小一些，配合他隆起一些的腹部，Thor突然有种自己在犯罪的感觉。  
“怎么了？”Loki坏笑起来，故意学着少年时的声音，奶声奶气地叫着Thor的名字，这下Thor是真的被罪恶感吓得停了手，脸色都扭曲了，揉着Loki屁股的手也停下了。  
Loki被他哥哥一惊一乍的模样逗乐了，他再度申明自己的年纪，“你知道我现在已经是处于合法育龄的成年Omega吗？”Thor点点头，但还是有点不忍下手，Loki有点后悔自己刚刚的所作所为，伸手去扯Thor的裤链，“你是吓软了吗？”  
被他攥进手里的阴茎告诉他Thor还很有精神呢，Loki触摸着手中的性器，不断地用手指在顶端打转，直到他哥哥忍无可忍，把阴茎抵在他腿根，掀开Loki的领口，开始吮吻他的脖颈。  
男人的手指用一个缓慢的速度插入Loki的身体，他怀孕后性爱的频率和之前差不多，唯一的差别就是现在更容易湿了，Thor的两根手指不需要任何润滑便在他体内深深插入，按着Loki喜欢的角度勾起，导致被他困在怀中的人发出了满足的呻吟。Thor小心地维持着自己的力道，生怕用力过猛对弟弟造成更强烈的负担，Loki最近总是以撩拨他为乐，搞得Thor苦不堪言。  
不过性爱的滋味还是挺好的，之前他们太过激烈，现在慢慢品尝也别有一种甜蜜的感觉，Thor缓慢地抽插着，感受着Loki湿软的体内，“你步入中年的速度也太快了，”Loki凑过去咬Thor的手腕，嘲笑着他哥哥小心的对待，“真怀疑等我们有孩子后你就失去性能力了……”  
Thor不满地哼了一声，伸手掐住了Loki的一边乳头，在另一边上吸吮起来，怀孕后的胸部格外敏感，刚刚调戏他的小混蛋被他折腾得尖叫起来，双手胡乱抓着Thor的金发，眼眶都湿润了，没等Thor加重力道，就射在了自己的小腹上，Thor也快速地抽出阴茎，对着Loki撸动着自己的性器，达到了高潮。  
Thor帮他清理了一下身体，也跟着躺在了床上，抱住了因为高潮有点犯困的Loki。  
“我明天没课，得去趟医院。”Loki在Thor的怀抱里打了个哈欠。  
“做检查？我请假陪你去。”Thor把手伸到Loki腹部上摸来摸去，感受着那里的弧度，他显得喜滋滋的。  
“不是，做咨询，”Loki冲他翻了个白眼，“我得问问孕期做爱的度在哪儿，一直这么小心翼翼地做，我快疯了。”  
Thor笑着吻了吻Loki侧脸，Loki已经快睡着了，还在嘟囔着，“周五你不许去，我自己搞定……”

周五下午，Thor还是去了，他远远地看着Loki手里拿着一些表单，在会议室的等待席上玩手机，可爱的模样让Thor微笑了起来。  
金发男人把甜品盒子放在Loki身旁的座位上，Loki抬起头望了他一眼，“你出现在这里也不会让我惊喜。”他毫不客气地接过盒子，开始吃Thor买来的小杯糕，“我和你说过不准来了。”  
“我就是想陪着你。”Thor拧着眉头，摆出一副十分可怜的姿态，然而Loki却并不吃他这套，“趁现在快点走吧，我走完程序就自己回家。”  
Thor抓紧了自己的手腕，他怎么可能把Loki扔在这里，怀着孕一个人办理所有手续。他知道Loki很介意自己的自尊，所以一直都没和同学老师说过自己怀孕的事，Thor很难想象如果是Loki听到别人的闲言蜚语会多么难过。Loki这次本就是意外怀孕，又故意憋了一段时间不告诉他，导致他已经错过了三个月，现在他希望每一步都是他们一起走过，“你不能这样什么事都自己面对，自己负担一切，”Thor的声音加重了一点，“我们是一体的，我应该照顾你……”  
“只是个面谈而已，”Loki被他哥哥认真的模样吓到了，“你真的那么想去？随便你了。”  
“等会儿出事我可不管。”Loki愤怒地把小杯糕顶部的奶油全吃了，留下三个蛋糕底扔给他哥哥。  
就在这时，一位女士从会议室里出来，叫了Loki的名字，Thor自然地搂住Loki的腰往前走，Loki瞥了他哥哥一眼，低声骂了一句“傻瓜。”

面谈进行到十分钟后，协会的女士表情扭曲地拨打了电话，调来四个工作人员把Thor带走，恐怕是要带进另一个房间单独调查。Alpha哥哥导致自己还在上学的Omega弟弟未婚先孕，即使没有血缘关系，也实打实地撞上了乱伦问题，Loki看着他哥哥一脸无辜地离开了他，幸灾乐祸地对着Thor做了个口型“我就知道会这样。”。  
Loki被带进另一个比较温馨的小房间，喝着热茶谈心——据说这样有利于受侵害的Omega放松心情。Loki皮笑肉不笑地盯着面前的医师，快速地作出回答，“我是自愿的，成年后才开始恋爱关系，没有血缘关系不会对孩子造成影响。”  
“你无法证明你是自愿的，也不能确定你是不是被他刻意引导。”  
Loki简直有些无奈了，他要如何证明自己是正常的？“Thor Odinson比你大了六岁，他可以用很多办法强迫你接受这些事，”医师攥住了Loki的双手，“你是无辜的，被伤害并不是你的错。”  
Loki感觉自己浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“我不需要任何帮助。”  
“不要感到害怕，”医师温柔地望着他，“只要你说出真相，我们会让Thor远离你的生活，目前的罪名已经可以让他面临长达十年的监禁。”  
“你什么意思……”Loki脸上一僵，他突然意识到，事情的严重性远超了他的想象，他一开始只是想看看他哥哥出丑的样子，结果现在一切都偏离了他心中构想的剧情，医师很快就看出了他的不安，努力安慰他：“你的哥哥已经被带进警局了，你现在非常安全。”  
Loki捂住了脸，“我要联系一下我的律师。”

03

Loki迅速地给Frigga打了电话，简述了一下整个事件，比起来让警察告诉她自己的儿子怀孕了，还是他主动坦白更好，向来优雅镇定的母亲在电话对面发出了激动的抽泣声，让Loki心里负罪感满满……他还打算等过一阵子再告诉自己的母亲呢，结果现在，因为自己的恶作剧，没有告诉Thor细节，一切都被搞砸了。  
Frigga向他保证自己会快点过去，Loki已经不想在这个房间久呆，在他的强烈要求下，医师带着他去了警局，在大厅给他拿了一杯热水，让Loki平复一下心情。  
温柔的医师一直坐在他身旁陪护，甚至还来了一个专业护工送给他一堆用不上的东西，毛毯和热水被Loki扔到旁边的座椅上，护工主动提出出门给他买甜品，医师温柔地攥住了他的手——如果Loki是个受害者，他一定会对这个画面感激涕零，报之以真诚的微笑，但现在Loki实在是笑不出来。  
“别在这里等了，我们会帮助你逃脱这一切，”医师拿着iPad向他展示手中的页面，上面是一幢洁净的白色住宅，“这是Omega协会为你提供的安全屋，直到你康复为止，都可以免费在这里居住。”  
他只想回自己的家！Loki的心里尖声嚎叫，但他知道自己绝对不能歇里斯底，如果表现得激动一点，可能下一刻就被送进康复中心接受治疗了。路过的有些人已经知道他身上的事，完全把他当成了被哥哥囚禁受孕的受害Omega。对待他的眼神没有一丝恶意，小心得就像对待水晶罩里枯萎的玫瑰，怜悯又关爱的表情快让Loki抓狂了。  
“Thor Odinson已经被控制了，我们现在就去这里好不好？”医师小心地诱导着他，Loki摇了摇头，“我哪里也不去，就在这儿等着。”  
走廊上又来了一个护工，买甜品的护工也进来了，递给他东西后，三个人站在走廊悄悄望着他，Loki真怀疑下一刻他们会直接把自己绑去安全屋，只好快速发挥自己的表演天赋，他抓住了毯子裹紧了自己，手指不由得保护性地捂住自己的下腹，表情看起来有些痛苦，“我感觉不太舒服。”  
“我们带你去医院，你可以接受系统的治疗，如果你不想要这个孩子，也可以……”  
“不要，”Loki打断了他的话，固执地摇摇头，眼眶都湿润了起来，“我想在这里等他，如果见不到他，我……”Loki皱着眉头，挤出几滴眼泪，脸色也显得更加苍白。  
怀孕中的Omega离开自己的Alpha的确会陷入这种痛苦的状态，医师只好向护工眨眨眼，让他们暂时离开，不要给Loki压力，他们的眼神就像看待一个被完全洗脑、爱上罪犯的可怜受害者，一想到这个刚满十九岁的孩子经历了什么，就让他们因同理心而感到痛苦。  
医师叹了口气，终于同意让他继续在这里等待了，也答应他拖延笔录，Loki依然假装着痛不欲生的模样，这就导致他的母亲赶过来时看到自己的儿子蜷缩在椅子上流泪。

“Loki！”Frigga激动地呼唤着他，把自己的儿子抱进怀里，她看到Loki如此虚弱的模样，自己也快哭出来了，“让你受苦了……”  
“母亲，这是我装的，”Loki凑在她耳边悄声说，“我们得快点把Thor弄出来……”  
Frigga笑着瞪了他一眼，把在眼眶里打转的泪水憋了回去，搂着Loki的肩膀安慰他，“你父亲等会儿就来，Thor会没事的。”  
想到在他的生日当天让他俩滚出这个家的父亲，Loki心中有些忐忑，他仍然能记起白发苍苍的老人发怒后冲他们咆哮的模样，Thor公布自己和Loki的关系后，Odin和Thor对着骂了半天，老人甚至要当场断绝关系，修改遗嘱，Loki有些怀疑对方能不能来帮忙。  
十分钟后，Asgard集团年迈的董事长带着自己的律师团浩浩荡荡地来到警局，期间给了Loki一个“等回去后我再好好教育你们”的严厉眼神，Loki终于安下心来，和Frigga坐在了一起。  
医师仍然伴随在他们身边，观察着他们的举动，但是Frigga并不介意对方的目光，她搂住了Loki的胳膊，笑着责备他，“你怀孕了，竟然不和我说。”  
“我打算晚点儿告诉你的……”Loki羞愧地低下头，Frigga没有生气，只是亲昵地摸摸儿子的头，“什么时候请假？”  
Loki愧疚地低下了头，“就是申请请假时出的事，我很抱歉变成这样。”  
“没事，会解决的，”Frigga望着Loki已经有点弧度的小腹，“我们来谈谈怀孕的事，你感觉怎么样，有胎动了吗？想不想吃点东西，我先让厨师准备好。”  
因为太过激动，Frigga说了好多话，Loki只能挨个回复，但母亲的关心从不让他感到厌烦，而是有了一种浓浓的安心感。

母子俩已经很久不见面了，一般都是用短信和电话沟通，现在亲昵地搂在一起，仿佛有说不完的话，两个小时很快就过去了，当Odin出来后，向他们点了点头，Loki终于松了一口气。  
金发男人被两个警官送出来，来到了Loki身旁，医师和警官的脸色都不太好，在心里暗骂这个上了弟弟的混蛋竟然如此快就获得自由，让他们在心里唾弃这个罪犯背后的资本。Odin的律师虽说钻了一些空子，但走的确实是法律程序，他们没有理由阻挡Thor保释。医师偷偷递给Loki一个报警器和电话号码，“如果有需要就联系我们。”  
Loki乖巧地点了点头，把东西放进口袋，然后快速地抱住了刚刚出来的Thor。  
他差点以为自己要长久地失去Thor了，此时对方的气味是那么好，让Loki安心地搂住了他的脖颈，拥抱了一会儿后又满足地松开，“你没事吧？”黑发青年小心地查看着Thor的身体，生怕他受了一点伤害，Thor冲他笑笑，“没事的，只是问了一些问题。”  
“我们回家吧。”Odin冷漠地瞥了他们一眼，带头走上了停在门口的加长轿车。  
Odin和Frigga坐在前排座位，Thor和Loki坐在后排，Loki偷偷捏了一下Thor的手，和他说悄悄话，“我很抱歉，当时应该和你说清楚的。”看到Loki表现得罕见地诚实，Thor不由得笑了，伸手把Loki搂进怀里，“你阻止过我了，是我非要陪着你，才出了问题的。”  
Loki把脑袋倚在了Thor肩膀上，“也不知道接下来还要多久才能处理完这件事……”  
“嗯……”Thor深深叹了口气，望着自己的手机，“实际上还有一个坏消息。”  
“什么？”Loki看了看Thor的手机屏幕，上面是他哥哥刚被强行解雇的邮件，“这可真是……”  
Thor冲他笑笑，“没事的，我们有积蓄，工作可以再找……”  
前座的Odin终于忍无可忍，回过头来冲着自己的儿子咆哮，“你现在正在保释期，还是最难听的乱伦指控，怎么可能会有公司要你？”  
“呃……”Thor半张着嘴，被他父亲戳中了软肋。  
Frigga也回过头来责备孩子们的天真，“养孩子的钱可不是你们那点积蓄就能搞定的。”  
Loki垂下了头，两个从未体会过生活困苦的孩子被父母说得陷入了深深的焦虑。  
“你在外面玩得够久了，下周开始去我公司实习。”Odin对Thor说完后就转了过去，只剩下Thor和Loki疑惑地盯着Frigga，Loki悄声问她，“真的吗？”  
“他不是说要我们滚出去吗……”自从他们大吵一架后，Thor以为自己这辈子都进不了家族企业了，此时好奇地向自己的母亲询问。  
Frigga冲他们点点头，忍着笑望向了自己固执的丈夫，即使他是个固执又严厉的老人，也无法接受自己的大儿子失业、小儿子怀孕，在贫苦生活中相依为命的惨状啊，她轻笑着回复，“也许他比你们想象中更想要孙子。”  
“别讨论了，快到家了。”Odin严厉地打断了她。  
轿车驶入了他们的大宅，他们已经很久没有回来过了，感觉其实还不错，后座上的两个人互相依偎着，一起望向这个从小到大生活的大宅。  
仆人们已经准备好了晚餐，一家人坐在了一起，沉默着进餐，还是Frigga先开启了话题，“现在Loki现在已经请假了，你们以后就住在这里吧。”  
Odin盯着他们，从喉头挤出来一句，“不要乱跑惹祸，最终我还得给你们收拾烂摊子。”  
Thor和Loki乖乖点了点头，Frigga补充道，“我和你父亲已经不住在这里了，你们还是两个人生活，不要觉得不好意思。”  
“好的。”两个人感谢了父母的体谅，一顿饭快速地吃完了，Odin和Thor谈了谈后面需要处理的事，事情的严重程度的确超乎了Thor的想象，只好站在桌后挨着父亲的训斥。Frigga则更关心Loki的身体状况，Loki一再保证自己有问题会马上向她求助，她才带着Odin离开。  
送走父母后，Loki疲乏地躺在沙发上，长叹了一口气，Thor也躺在了他旁边，两个人望着彼此的眼睛，Loki凑过去蹭了蹭Thor的额头，“今天真是漫长的一天。”  
“我的准备还是很不周全，完全没想到这些，”Thor的脸上满是羞愧，“看起来是个糟糕的父亲。”  
“我也没想到。”Loki轻声安慰他，“你今天经历太多了，别在这时候自我折磨。”  
“是啊，一天之内进了警局，还有失业……”Thor捂住了脸，只是一点小意外，就让他和Loki组建的家庭遭受了毁灭性的打击，这让他心里很不是滋味。  
Loki笑着捏他的脸，“也不是那么糟吧，往好处想，我们住的房子变大了，你也成功进入父亲的公司……”虽然这一天内历经波折，但Thor算得上是因祸得福，顺利回到了家族继承人的位置，去Odin的公司工作，Loki也可以在最熟悉的环境中度过孕期，兄弟两人瞬间回到了从前衣食无忧的生活。  
“的确，”Thor突然爬起来，把Loki抱在怀里，审视着他脸上的表情，“你不是计划好的吧？”  
“我才不想计划这种事，”Loki在他怀里扭了扭身体，“就算想这么干，我也会选个不会被判这么久的……”  
“你想过？”Thor咬了一口Loki的脖颈，一路搂着弟弟上楼，来到了自己的卧室，把他放在了大床上，他单手捏住Loki的后颈，假装出一副凶狠的模样，“我得审问一下你。”  
Loki坐了起来，把宽松的裤子蹬掉，用光洁的大腿缠上他哥哥的腰，“哪种意义上的审问？”  
“你想的那种。”Thor刚说完，就把Loki按在了床上，兄弟两人开始了一场出狱后格外激情的性爱。

04

他们的孩子完美地结合了两个人的特征，Fenrir有Thor纯金色的头发，和Loki翠绿的眼睛，他可爱得就像个小天使，浑身带着的动力却堪比一台小型推土机，自从他能走路后，便迅速开启了Thor和Loki的噩梦。  
早上八点，Thor在料理台旁做煎饼，穿着睡衣的宝宝会揉着眼睛抱住他爸爸的腿，十分有力地把Thor的腿当作攀岩玩具，从小腿一路爬到大腿，然后像只考拉一样直接挂在了Thor身上，Thor怕孩子摔下去，只能痛苦地继续假装攀岩玩具，刚起床的Loki把孩子从Thor身上抱下来，埋怨Odin家族特有的探险精神也在自己孩子身上得以体现。  
趁着Thor给早餐装盘，Loki把孩子放进宝宝椅，准备好辅食和塑料勺子，这时Thor也做好了他们的饭，Loki怀孕期间他们在大宅久住，在Frigga的辅导下，Thor的厨艺有了很大的进步，煎蛋和培根散发出浓浓的香气，Thor把Loki爱吃的沙拉端到他眼前，一家人的早饭时间即将开始，Fenrir却因为父母盘子里香喷喷的食物挥舞着手里的勺子，拒绝食用味道寡淡的幼儿食品，小破坏王挖了一大勺，故意把黏糊糊的食物抹在餐桌上，Thor只好把椅子拉过去，一口一口地喂孩子吃饭，金发大个子手里拿着宝宝用的天蓝色小碗和小勺子，尺寸不合适导致这个画面格外搞笑，Loki一边偷笑一边吃自己的，偶尔叉起几块肉喂进Thor嘴里。Thor十分享受这个被弟弟喂饭的过程，这在以前可不多见，是从Fenrir开始活泼地甩盘子里的饭才开始的。  
互相喂饭的早餐时间结束，Loki擦干净了被Fenrir弄脏的桌面，抱着孩子亲了一口就递给了Thor，拿起了自己的书包，“我去上学了。”  
Thor给了他个早安吻，“我等保姆来了再去上班。”他抱着孩子站在门口，目送Loki离开，穿着西装三件套的金发男人抱着金发宝宝，这个画面在Loki心中显得十分美好。  
但是Fenrir迅速打破了Loki心中的幻想，他趁着Thor不注意，扯上了Thor衣服上的袖扣，抓住了后往嘴里塞，Loki都快走到车库了，迅速地跑回来抓住孩子的手，阻止了Fenrir的危险举动，把袖扣别回原处，“他真是个小捣蛋鬼。”  
“可能比较随我……”Thor愧疚地捧起了孩子，Fenrir张开小手捏捏Loki的脸，在他脸上亲了一口，发出“叭”的一声，小脸上全是和Thor一样灿烂的笑。  
Loki很快就消气了，“希望下一个不要这样了。”  
Thor抱着孩子吻上Loki的脸侧，“我很期待像你的孩子。”  
“以后再说。”Loki开车去了学校，继续他的研究生课程。

直到几年后Loki读完了博，他们才开始要第二个孩子，这次计划中的备孕效果好的过头，他们家多了两位新成员，双胞胎Hela和Jor，Hela身为女孩，性格和Loki如出一辙的恶劣，战斗力完全不输已经长大的Fenrir，刚刚能拿稳东西就开始乱扔玩具了，Jor安静一些，但是总喜欢爬着躲进家里人很难发现的角落里，几次成功的捉迷藏都把大家吓疯了。  
三个孩子让Thor和Loki忙得焦头烂额，Loki险些因为家里的小鬼们太能闹而错过就业机会，暴怒后几乎又要来一次离家出走的戏码，Thor连续一年都在家办公，担当奶爸才让Loki消气。  
这件事之后，他们的家里多了不少避孕套和避孕药。

FIN.

END.


End file.
